Love You
by Micchiiru
Summary: Tokiya sufre en silencio, cree que el gran amor de su vida está con otra persona, pero... ¿Será así? -Mención de Mpreg- En principio es un One-shot, pero si queréis más se puede negociar ;)


Tokiya se encontraba en la sala de reunión de todo el grupo de Starish, pero, en esta ocasión estaba solo, quería pensar y que mejor lugar que ese en esos momentos, no quería tener revoloteando a Otoya, ya que él precisamente era la causa de su pesar, lo tenía completamente confundido, él, el principal que decía que un idol no se podía enamorar, que estaba completamente prohibido, estaba cayendo en ese abismo, por eso no quería tener cerca al pelirrojo, si al pelirrojo, porque no era por Nanami, no, era ese pequeño pelirrojo hiperactivo y desordenado, el cual lo sacaba siempre de sus casillas. El que se llevaba regaños y demás, el que se había colado en sus pensamientos de esa manera.

Debía ser consciente de lo que se le vendría encima si seguía con esos sentimientos, además, a sus ojos el pelirrojo estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de Nanami, y eso era algo que en algunas ocasiones le desgarraba el alma. Justo como en esos momentos en los que se había asomado a la ventana y podía ver perfectamente como Otoya correteaba al lado de Haruka, la cual sonreía. No sabía lo que se traían entre manos esos dos, pero siempre salían, todos los días a la misma hora.

A pesar de dormir en la misma habitación, no había logrado sacarle ninguna información, ya que el menor siempre le esquivaba, así que ya se había resignado. De igual modo tenía miedo de que algún día su compañero llegase diciendo que finalmente había conseguido tener una relación con la joven. Aunque esta era por demás inocente, nunca se había dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenia con ella el propio Cecil, al cual habían tenido que apartar un par de veces de en medio, para que no se propasase con ella, aunque igual parecía que con el tiempo se había moderado un poco.

Con un poco de pesar y un mohín de disgusto se separó de la ventana, aunque aun se podían escuchar los gritos y vítores de Otoya. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cuando alzó la cabeza pudo ver ahí a Ren, uno de sus compañeros.

-¿No crees que deberías decirle ya?- Comentó el de cabellos rubios anaranjados al mirarlo.

-No sé de lo que hablas Ren- Tokiya intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, pero, sabía que Ren, hablaba con bases, no por nada era el que más sabía de esos asuntos, y quien siempre estaba dispuesto para un consejo amoroso.

-No tienes que negarlo, se te nota, y bueno, si no vas a hacer nada al respecto, luego no te quejes si te lo quitan…-El rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue despidiéndose con la mano- Nos vemos en la grabación del comercial Tokiya, no te retrases.

El pelinegro suspiró al notar como su rubio compañero salía por la puerta, se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón pero… ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse por un hombre? Es más, ambos eran idols, no podían amar… Aunque debía explicárselo a su corazón, que parecía que no comprendía esas palabras, que con tanto empeño se había repetido, desde que ese pelirrojo se había metido en su vida.

En esos momentos ya no quería pensar más en eso así que cerró los ojos y se puso a cantar una de las melodías que Haruka. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que en esos momentos se recargaba en la puerta y lo observaba con curiosidad y sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido, cosa muy rara para alguien con su temperamento y su hiperactividad innata.

Cuando Tokiya abrió los ojos al final de la canción, en la cual, esta vez había plasmado todos los sentimientos que habían en su interior, no podía creer quien estaba en la puerta recargado en esta, mostrando una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Otoya?- ¿En qué momento había llegado que no se había dado ni cuenta? Intentaba no ruborizarse para que el otro no se diera cuenta -¿Qué haces aquí? –

Intentó no ponerse nervioso, no debía exponer sus sentimientos ante él, ahora eran amigos y una cosa que ahora le aterraba era perder su amistad por completo, así que debía mantener las apariencias.

-¡Hola Tokiya!- Le sonrió como sólo el pelirrojo sabía hacerlo. –Pues Nanami y yo acabamos de llegar y te estaba buscando. Fui a nuestra habitación y no estabas así que ¡Este era el último lugar en el que vine a buscar y te encontré!- Sonrió –Es la primera vez que te veo cantar de esa forma Tokiya, estás mejorando. Es una canción de amor. –Se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Hay alguien que te guste? –Alzó ambas cejas sonriendo ampliamente.

El peliazul dio un pequeño salto, no se podía creer que el mismo dueño de sus pensamientos le estuviese preguntando una cosa así. No estaba preparado para contestar a una pregunta de esas dimensiones.

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué? – Le contestó algo borde sin proponérselo. Desvió la mirada unos momentos y suspiró. –No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Otoya…

Si se hubiese fijado habría notado una chispa de dolor en esos ojos color rojizo, ya que este igualmente había bajado la mirada y ocultado esta tras su flequillo.

-Además ¿No tendrías que estar con Nanami? Últimamente se la pasan juntos todo el rato…-Suspiró, eso era lo que más le dolía a Tokiya, que el pelirrojo se desapareciera con la chica y ni siquiera le dijera a donde iba. –Si tú no me dices que es lo que haces con ella. Por qué te tengo que contestar yo, si me gusta alguien ¿Eh Otoya?- Dicho esto se alejó hacia a la puerta y salió de aquella habitación tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas y su dignidad hasta alejarse por completo.

En la habitación se había quedado el pelirrojo, con una cara de incredulidad. Era verdad que no quería decirle que hacía con Nanami, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que le debería doler al pelinegro que le diese evasivas todo el rato, pero, no quería decirle, aun no... Se llevó las manos al vientre.

–Tú papá no se acuerda de lo que hicimos aquel día de celebración pequeño… y mucho menos puedo decirle lo que soy… ¿Cómo me iba a creer?- Se le escaparon pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. –No sé cómo le voy a contar de tu existencia si aun no me he atrevido a decirle que lo amo… Nanami solo me ayuda… Pero si no hablo con él rápido, las cosas se van a poner peor ¿Verdad? Papá estará con nosotros pronto…Eso espero…

Sonrió y salió detrás del pelinegro el cual se había encaminado hacia la habitación de ambos. Abrió la puerta y se asomó y al ver a Tokiya tumbado en la cama boca abajo suspiró y se acercó sentándose a su lado.

-Verás Tokiya…- Susurró por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba. -¿Recuerdas la celebración de nuestro éxito con la canción de Starish?- Vio como el pelinegro negaba a lo que le decía. –Pues…esa noche tú y yo…- Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. –Me dijiste que me amabas…entonces y…yo me entregué a ti…

El pelinegro había abierto grande los ojos y se había sentado como rayo en la cama, así que no había sido un sueño.

-¿Entonces no había sido un sueño?- Susurró y miró a Otoya el cual tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-No Toki, no fue un sueño… Te iba a decir al día siguiente que también te amo…pero te habías olvidado de todo- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Y como me tratabas algo frío me daba miedo decirte algo…

Tokiya abrió grande los ojos. ¿Le había dicho que le amaba? Negó con la cabeza ¿Entonces que hacía con Nanami todos los días?

-¿Me amas?- Susurró- ¿Y Nanami?- Aun estaba intentando convencerse de que había escuchado mal, que el pelirrojo, le estaba diciendo realmente que estaba con la chica.

Otoya lo miró con los orbes llenos de lágrimas y le cogió cuidadosamente de la mano negando también con la cabeza. Necesitaba decírselo y lo haría ahora, lo apostaría el todo por el todo, así era él, y no pensaba dejar escapar a ese chico, y si no lo quería, por lo menos sabría que tendrían un hijo. No pensaba separar a un pequeño de su padre. Él había crecido en un orfanato, así que una de las cosas más importantes era la familia. Y su bebé la merecía.

-Yo te amo a ti…Toki, Nanami sólo me estaba ayudando, y acompañándome al médico…ella me ha insistido para que hablase contigo, pero…tenía miedo…- Apretó mas la mano ajena.- Verás…Después de esa noche de borrachera que pasamos juntos los dos…- Se sonrojó al decir esto- Me empecé a sentir mal, y…Nanami me encontró y me obligó prácticamente a ir al médico… después de unos análisis, me detectaron algo…-

El corazón de Tokiya se aceleró, el pelirrojo le amaba, pero la alegría se transformó en angustia. ¿Sería que el pelirrojo estaba enfermo?

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Otoya?- Le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Alzó la mano libre y con ella acarició la mejilla del menor.

-No estoy enfermo precisamente… Me detectaron un caso de hermafroditismo un poco raro…tengo…órganos femeninos dentro… - Se sonrojó al tener que estar explicando esto, ya su cara competía con su color de pelo. –Y…T-Toki lo hicimos sin protección…

El moreno puso cara de no entender nada hasta que escuchó femenino y no usamos protección. ¿Acaso Otoya le estaba diciendo que estaba…en estado?

-E…Eso quiere decir…- Vio como el pelirrojo asentía y no pudo evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas –Voy a ser papá- Sabía que su vida ahora cambiaría drásticamente pero no le importaba-

El más joven empezó a llorar también, al parecer el mayor había aceptado a su bebé, ahora, necesitaba saber si lo aceptaba a él también, aunque le daba algo de miedo.

-Debiste decirme desde un principio Otoya… No sabes la cantidad de celos que me hubiese ahorrado…- Confesó ante la cara atónita del pelirrojo, la cual estaba bañada en lágrimas- Sufría pensando que en cualquier momento me dirías que tenías algo con Nanami…- Lentamente se fue acercando al otro y lo abrazó –Yo también te amo pequeño revoltoso… -Se separó un poco y lo miró.

El trigueño se puso a llorar más cuando escuchó la confesión del pelinegro, y sintió como un gran peso que llevaba encima desde hacía dos meses se desinflaba y caía de sus hombros.

-Te amo Toki, te amo…- Se le abrazó fuerte- Yo…Comprendería que no quisieras hacerte cargo del bebé… Después de todo… destrozaría tu vida… Nos alejaremos si hace falta…-bajó de nuevo la cabeza-

El mayor se asustó de nuevo por esas palabras, nunca pensó que el pelirrojo diría algo como eso, después de semejante confesión.

-Otoya- Le cogió por las mejillas y las acarició, secando el rastro de lágrimas. –Ese bebé está ahí porque ambos pusimos nuestro granito. Yo…yo pensé que esa vez había sido un sueño… Pero…- Puso una mano en el vientre aun plano del pelirrojo- Aquí está la pequeña prueba de lo que pasó…-Le miró a los ojos y se acercó a sus labios- Te amo Otoya…-Susurró sobre sus labios antes de juntarlos definitivamente.


End file.
